She's A Lady, And Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With
by Ro-Lal
Summary: Back in Edolas, king Jellal convinces Erza Knightwalker to talk to him, in hopes of improving their awkward relationship as new allies. But their allowed privacy only causes Jellal to lose sight of his moral code, and Erza to lose sight of her grudge for her too-compassionate new king. Rated M for graphic sexual content.


It had been two and a half months since the wizards of Earth Land-Fairy Tail had left Edolas. Two and a half months since he had overthrown and exiled Faust, the previous king of Edolas.

His father.

And also, two and a half months of a bit of a rocky relationship with Erza Knightwalker. She was difficult to get along with. She had gotten accustomed to being respectful and loyal to him, but she did seem to hold a bit of a grudge against him. Jellal assumed that she just wasn't yet used to the way he ran things. He was quite a different ruler from his father, and to top it off, he rid Edolas of all magic. Even if his people didn't know it.

Jellal sighed and approached the armoury, where he was sure he'd find Erza at these hours. Upon seeing him, the guards opened the doors for him. Jellal nodded and continued inside. Just as he guessed, he saw Erza organizing some things, and lastly, setting her spear down. Her scarlet hair now reached just below her shoulder blades. She turned, and eyed him briefly. "Your majesty?" She spoke up.

Jellal took a deep breath in. "Erza. I wish to speak with you. Would you be so kind as to follow me?" He requested. Erza raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, your majesty." She replied obediently, though he could tell by her tone that she really, really would prefer to use a whole different selection of words to associate him with.

With a gesture of his hand, he motioned for her to follow, as he walked out. With slightly furrowed eyebrows, Erza followed behind as her king had requested.

They walked through the halls in silence, until they reached Jellal's office. Running his fingers along the mahogany desk, he walked around it, and sat on his chair, now facing Erza. He eyed the red haired knight, carefully observing her every curve, placed perfectly upon her figure. After a couple of seconds, his olive eyes met her mysterious chocolate irises.

"We don't exactly have good communication, Erza. I like to have a good relationship with those I work with." He began. Though before he could finish, Knightwalker spoke up.

"I don't work with you, your majesty, I work for you."

_She's a first-class liar_  
_A constant forgetter_  
_She's attractive but bitter._

Jellal sighed as he watched her place a hand on her hip, still standing. "That isn't quite how I view it... Erza, er, you can sit..." He added. She didn't move a muscle. "I'm fine." She replied, looked around anxiously, then back at him. "Would that be all?" She asked. Jellal shook his head.

"I want to know how we can... I don't know, try to improve our relationship. The amount of tension in the room is almost physically painful, Erza. I think you can tell, too. Do you see what I mean?" He asked, rubbing his temple with his middle and ring finger, lowering his gaze.

Erza raised an eyebrow and walked closer. She moved to the side of his desk, and sat on it with her legs crossed. He brought his hand down again and glanced up at Erza curiously as she rested a hand on the surface of the desk just behind herself, and leaned against it slightly.

Jellal's eyes once again began to wander, admiring her perfectly shaped thighs, smooth stomach, her tempting cleavage, and it made him feel frustrated - and not just sexually. She had the body of a goddess. Why did she have to wear such skimpy armour? He'd brought her into his office so that they could discuss the issue at hand, not so that her every provocative feature could give his hormones a rude awakening. Then again, her choice of attire had nothing to do with his incapability of controlling himself. He sighed, and looked back at her face. Her flawless skin, her sultry stare, an adorable button nose, her alluring, pouty lips that were a remarkably beautiful rosy shade... Erza truly was a goddess in his eyes.

_Take off your shoes_  
_Come in the room_  
_And baby, let's try not to argue_  
_Turn out the lights_  
_Turn on the radio_  
_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_  
_I'm too busy loving you..._

"Your majesty?"

Her voice summoned Jellal out of his trance. He blinked, shook his head lightly and in an instant, cleared his mind of all thoughts unrelated to their issue.

"Sorry. Yes?" He asked, running a hand through his cerulean hair.

Erza's cheeks became tinted pink as she watched him. She soon looked away, cleared her throat, and continued. "As I was saying before... I don't mean to come off as... Stuck up or vain..." She said in a calm tone. "It is just difficult for me to get used to the changes. I went from being the Fairy Hunter to helping to rebuild a city." She added, twirling a lock of red hair between her fingers. Jellal smiled faintly and nodded. "I see... I understand." He said, and looked into her dark irises again. Then she spoke up once more.

"Do I remind you of her?" She asked. Jellal raised an eyebrow in short-lived confusion. That's when he realized that she spoke of Erza Scarlet, her Earth Land counterpart.

"In a way. You're both very different. But you have your similarities. You're both headstrong. Feared. And two of the strongest women I know." He replied. "I avoided the people in Earth Land. Since I didn't belong there, I did not want to throw things out of balance. But there was another reason why I avoided Scarlet so much. She and my own Earth Land counterpart had a long history together... But things got ugly. My face was an emotional trigger for her. Still... She was..." He paused for a moment as he gazed down. "... She's wonderful. Kind hearted." He finished, looking up at her.

Erza lowered her hand from her hair and rested it on her lap. "But I'm not." She retorted, with a smirk. Upon examining her expression more thoroughly, he realized she was trying to cover up other feelings. Deeper feelings. Was she ashamed of not being too frequently seen in that light?

"That's not it." Jellal quickly insisted, and absent-mindedly placed his hand over hers. A gasp escaped Erza's lips - a gasp that was barely audible. Jellal realized what he had done, and his cheeks became flushed. He looked to the side, and both retracted their hands from the other synchronously.

Jellal's eyes shifted in her direction, though he didn't turn his head yet. He caught a vibrant blush on her cheeks, and couldn't help but to smile before forcing his gaze away from her.

"Personally, I don't think you're unkind. But you certainly have your walls up... You only allow the rest to see the soldier in you. But I'm sure you're much more than just that." He continued, examining her body language. Erza didn't look his way. She didn't move a muscle, and remained quiet.

Reluctantly, the king reached up towards her face and cupped her chin gently. "Erza, look at me..." He said, slowly trying to pry her gaze upon him. She seemed to object at first, but soon moved her head to look at him.

"Heh." Erza raised her hand and gently moved his away from her face. She gave herself a light push, and stood up straight, beginning to pace away from Jellal. "This is ridiculous. Such thoughts have never crossed my mind. I've never worried over such trivial things." She said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jellal stood up, and took a few steps towards her. "Let me guess. You feel ashamed now. Weak. But you aren't. I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up." He said in a soft tone. Erza shook her head in silence, and turned, taking quick steps to the door.

_She's a lady_  
_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_  
_She's a lady_  
_And ladies shouldn't be messed with._

Jellal stubbornly followed, and grabbed her arm, a bit more roughly than he meant to. He gave a slight tug, and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, Erza. But please," he paused briefly to once again admire her delicate facial features. "Don't leave." He said, in a voice just above a whisper. Slowly, he started to lean in and Erza froze in place, unable to react. Her king's beauty quite simply stunned her. Her eyes began to close as his face drew near, and she finished closing the distance between them.

_And I'm worn out of fighting_  
_And every night you leave crying_  
_And I could use some time_  
_Here I am_  
_There you go again._

Resting her hand on his chest, Erza's lips brushed against Jellal's barely allowing them to touch. Jellal's free arm slithered around her waist, though he didn't pull her any closer, preferring to let her take her time, though hunger for her warmth was evident in his half-open eyes. Erza wrapped her opposite arm around his neck and softly pressed her lips against his completely.

Pulling away from embarrassment and shock alone, the two gazed into each other's eyes in a bit of a staggered state. Despite having a blush that nearly matched her hair colour, Erza eagerly crashed her lips into Jellal's almost not giving him time to react. This time, the cerulean haired Mage tightened his embrace on her, and carefully pressed her up again the shelf by one of the office walls. Slithering his tongue against her lips, his hands began to wander. He released her wrist, and started to run both hands up and down her sides, taking in her figure with his sense of touch alone - as if he were a blind man. Erza parted her moist lips invitingly. As their tongues began the merciless battle for dominance, Jellal's hands stopped at Erza's hips. As if their thoughts were linked, Erza locked both arms around his neck, and held on as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly - Jellal's hands immediately moving to her backside in order to hold her in place and support her weight

Still in the middle of an intimate duel; though Erza seemed to be winning, rubbing her tongue up against Jellal's and occasionally sucking on it gently, Jellal gave her ass a gentle squeeze with his fingers, earning a muffled moan from the redhead.

Pulling away only from lack of breath, the two shared a lustful stare as they panted lightly. Jellal's cheeks became more flushed as he noticed the bulge in his pants. He was silently thankful that Erza couldn't feel it yet, with her pelvis up against his waist.

He leaned close and kissed her lips, planting pecks on her repeatedly as he carried her to a side door, leading to his chamber. In a lip-lock once more, Jellal locked the door with a single hand and hurried to his bed as Erza quickly kicked her boots off, before laying her down onto the soft mattress - fit for a king.

_Here I am_  
_There you go again, again_  
_And we will not ever be 18 again..._  
_Again..._

He rested both hands next to either side of her head, and examined her adorable expression. The mighty Erza Knightwalker; the Fairy Hunter looked so tempting and vulnerable, with such a shy expression on her face. But to Jellal's surprise, she sat up, giving him a sultry stare, and pushed him up for him to stand up straight while she knelt on the bed. Jellal eyed her questioningly for a second, until she slid his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor - and began to strip him of his button-up shirt. Jellal happily helped her with it, but he soon began to help her get out of her armour once his chest was exposed. Erza discarded the only garments that made her feel safe, and he practically pounced on top of her, though that didn't last, as the knight shoved him down on his back.

She climbed on top of him with her legs on either side of his hips, now only in her undergarments. She bit her bottom lip nervously, which only caused his erection to worsen. Erza began to grind against the bulge, forcing several small moans to escape Jellal's throat. Erza tilted her head back slightly, also becoming stimulated by feeling the boner rubbing her. And a little moan came from her, too, as she felt herself become wet.

She got off, and knelt next to him as she undid his pants, and lowered them. Jellal kicked his shoes off along with his bottoms, and Erza timidly slid the tight boxers down lower, until Jellal's erection slowly began to rise once it was out of its restrictions. A soft gasp was heard from Erza, and she sat on his legs this time, before shyly wrapping her hand around his shaft. She began to stroke him gently, and though she didn't have experience in this, Jellal's little moans and grunts encouraged her to continue moving her hand up and down, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze with her fingers, which gave her satisfying results.

She lowered her head, and licked her lips before pressing her tongue against his shaft, and licking all the way up to the tip. Jellal tensed up and gasped, bringing a hand to the back of her head almost by instinct. Erza moved her tongue against the tip in circular motions, before placing her lips around his fully erect penis, and lowering her head, taking his length in little by little.

He moaned, and arched his hips a bit, pushing his cock farther into her mouth, feeling her lips lock around his width, and her tongue press up against his shaft, massaging it thoroughly and to the best of her ability as she bobbed her head up and down.

Jellal ran a hand through his hair in his euphoria, feeling her inexperienced mouth please him in ways he didn't imagine possible. Not that he knew the first thing about sexual experiences.

He gasped loudly and let out a moan through gritted teeth as he felt the tip of his penis press up against the inside of her cheek, then suddenly being taken to the very back of her throat. Erza didn't seem bothered, and she wasn't. She was glad about not having gag reflexes at the moment. Jellal glanced down at the flawless Erza Knightwalker, noticing her intense blush, and the muffled moans coming out of her as she continued to deep throat him.

"... Ah... E-Erza... _Fuck_...!"

He could barely control himself; constantly arching his hips, causing himself to ram his length down her throat seemingly carelessly, though he wanted to be careful and gentle with her. Erza finally unlatched herself from his cock, and a thin web of precum dangled from his tip to her tongue. She panted softly, and looked up at him bashfully.

Jellal was still recovering from his constant moaning, but he soon sat up, grabbed her arms, and forced her down on her back.

She looked somewhat startled, but she tensed up and shivered at his touch when he began to rub her sensitive area over her panties. She eventually relaxed and gave little moans, yelps, and gasps - all sorts of noises that made Jellal feel triumphant.

He looked into her eyes, and they shared a look that conveyed approval. Erza took a deep breath as Jellal hooked his index finger onto the side of her panties, and began to slide them down. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, knowing his cheeks were so red. But could he really be blamed?

After tossing her panties aside, Jellal pried her legs open, just enough for him to be able to lower his head. Erza gasped, and threw her head back the moment she felt his tongue slither against her moist slit. She arched her back as Jellal's tongue flicked against her most sensitive spot, and moaned frequently, gripping the bed covers tightly. She could've sworn she felt her nails leave purple markings on the palms of her hands through the fabric. Squirming and yelping, Erza spoke up between heavy breaths.

"M-my king... I-I... Ah...!" Unable to speak through her moaning, Erza's words got lost in the overwhelming pleasure she felt.

Jellal raised his head again, and crawled up closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her neck gently, giving a few nips and bites here and there, sucking on her sensitive skin occasionally while Erza reached behind herself, and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. She held his face in between her hands, urging him to look at her. She kissed him deeply, and Jellal returned her kiss without question. Once he retracted his lips from hers, he kissed down her chest, and cupped her left breast gently, before lightly circling his tongue around the erect pink nub. Erza moaned softly, and Jellal released her, now placing both hands next to either side of her head, positioning himself above her, in between her legs. He looked down at her with a gentle expression.

"... Ready?" He whispered. Erza bit her lip, and looked him up and down, gently running her hand up along his nicely toned abs, and across his chest. Finally, she nodded nervously, and Jellal leaned down to kiss her forehead gently before sitting up straight again. He stroked himself a couple of times before pressing the tip against her now well lubricated slit. He rubbed himself against her a few times, biting back a soft moan, before placing a hand on each of her thighs, holding them in place as he began to push himself into her untouched opening.

He looked up at Erza reluctantly, who took a deep breath as soon as he began to slide himself in. As he pushed in, inch by inch, he let out a heavy breath, feeling her virgin walls constrict around his width. Finally, he slid his length all the way in, and Erza gasped softly, holding back a yelp from the pain she'd never experienced before. Jellal noticed a thin drop of blood trickle down from her entrance, once he'd penetrated her completely. He didn't move, and studied Erza's expression carefully.

Discomfort was evident in her expression, but once most of the pain had passed, she looked up at him and nodded. Jellal once again lowered himself on top of her, kissing her tenderly as he began to move back, pulling out of her just a bit, then slowly moving back in. His thrusts remained slow and gentle for the first minute or so. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to move her hips together with him, matching his rhythm as he picked up speed. He pulled out so that only the tip of his erection remained inside, and rammed into her, repeating the movement over and over again as he and Erza moaned together into the kiss. Once his thrusts became more violent, Erza slid her hands down to his chest, and she pushed him down on his back against the mattress, causing Jellal to blush horribly, eyes widened from surprise alone. Now on top, she began to move her hips rather roughly. Jellal threw his head back in pleasure, and gripped Erza's hips firmly, helping her move up and down on his length.

At times, she moved her hips in circular motions just to tease him, and Gods, did it work. Jellal bit down on his bottom lip, gazing up at his red haired beauty. His goddess. The look she gave him held no sin; as if lust were something innocent. Her little smile making him question how he could be doing such perverted things to her. No, _with_ her. Suddenly, she looked so pure.

The look he held in his eyes conveyed feelings of guilt, passion, lust, and adoration all at once. But it didn't stop his synchronized movements with her. She leaned down as she bucked her hips, planting a passionate kiss on his lips, as they both lost themselves in their ecstasy.

"... Erza, I-" He began, but got cut off by his own moan. Erza pulled away from his lips, and gasped, clawing at his chest somewhat roughly upon feeling the foreign release of built up pressure. An adrenaline rush like no other. Jellal grunted in pleasure as chills ran down his spine, feeling her already tight walls clasp around him further from the constriction her orgasm had caused. That's when he reached his own limit, and climaxed. Erza moaned softly, feeling the warm liquid spill inside of her. She got off the cerulean haired king, and he immediately pulled her down next to him, holding her against his chest tightly. Protectively. Erza blushed, feeling some of Jellal's cum drip down her thighs.

"... Your majesty-" Erza began, but was cut off by Jellal kissing her gently. He leaned over, and threw the covers over their naked bodies.

"Jellal... To you, it is now Jellal, my love." He told her softly, with a faint smile. Erza's eyes lit up, and she nuzzled his neck like a little girl. Jellal found himself unable to stop smiling. He reached over to turn the lamp off, and held Erza against himself tightly before kissing her lips, her forehead, and then closing his eyes.

_I'm in love with a girl I hate_  
_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me..._

* * *

**First lemon ever. ;A; I apologize if it's too lengthy for your taste, and too slow in general. ;u; And I also apologize if it had too few/none of your kinks. ;n; I'll try to get better at writing smut! ;o;**

**Title inspired by a nice song that I actually heard with a... Grayza AMV. uwu**

**Lalonde, out! -Salutes.-**


End file.
